


The Wedding Bed

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Culture, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nervousness, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Vikings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker prepare for their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Bed

 

When a Viking married, they were given a new bed to share with their spouse.

 

So it was expected after their wedding that they would have to share a bed.

 

Thornstriker was shaking a little.  Even though Bloodshed had told her that he would not touch her, she was still overwhelmed by it all.

 

Bloodshed had been letting her sleep on her own bed since he had rescued her, but it would be considered rude to the Gods to not share a bed with her husband.  Especially on their wedding night.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Bloodshed was still dressed in his armor, a substitute due to the lack of supplies to produce a real wedding outfit for him.  Thornstriker was lucky enough to have an older woman of Bloodshed's tribe lend her a beautiful dress for her wedding.

 

... One that had been meant for her own daughter before she had been killed in the raid.

 

Thornstriker shook her head.  She had to calm herself down.  This was supposed to be hers and Bloodshed's special day.

 

"...I'm fine.  Just... Just a little jittery."

 

She saw him sigh before he moved to remove his armor.  She expected he was tired and sore from having worn it all day with the feast and the dancing and all.

 

Still, she didn't think that there would be that many festivities after all that had happened with limited supplies.  But she figured that despite it being one of their best soldiers marrying a woman from their rival tribe, everyone just needed something to unwind to.

 

They had made the food supplies work.  They had managed with the limited amount of alcohol they had and the music was missing a few instruments, but it had still sounded good.

 

Thornstriker looked up to see Bloodshed having finished taking off his armor and having put his own night tunic on.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

She nodded and turned around to allow him to help her out of her dress.  She held herself as he moved to hang the beautiful dress up before giving Thornstriker her own night tunic.

 

"Are..." She saw Bloodshed glance away for a second before his worried eyes turned back to hers, "If you're still uncomfortable... I could make my own bed to sleep on.  I-I'm sure the gods will understand that we don't mean to insult them..."

 

Thornstriker bit her lip.  She was so thankful for him, for her husband that he would go so far as to cast the gods' fury on himself for her sake.  But she needed to do something for him.  She had to protect him as well.

 

She was his wife.

 

"I'll... I'm fine.  Sleeping next to you."

 

Though she could feel his hands tense, Thornstriker allowed them to guide her to their bed where he helped her in before moving in beside her.

 

But when she didn't feel him anymore, she turned to see that he had moved to the edge of the bed to try to give her space.

 

It didn't upset her to see his back turned to her.  Rather, she smiled, knowing that he thought of her own wellbeing to give her space to rest after a long day.

 

And soon enough, she finally found herself asleep.

 

END


End file.
